


The One Where Jules Was Kind Of Right

by Joanne_c



Category: St Elmo's Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-movie story in which Alec and Kevin find that maybe Jules had a better idea of things than either of them knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jules Was Kind Of Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rizzo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rizzo).



If there was one place Kevin didn't want to end up, it was LA. He hadn't, though Jules had wound up moving out there after a series of jobs that he didn't like to think too hard about. Leslie had ended up a partner in her firm, and marrying one of the senior partners. Alec hadn't spoken to her for three weeks when she'd flashed the engagement ring. Kevin had been upset, but he'd figured it out before that he wasn't the guy Leslie wanted to marry. And that he didn't want to marry her either. He'd also figured out that he'd been in love with her precisely because she was unattainable. Not that he wouldn't have tried if she had given him the right signals, but he'd been as happy as she had to let it go. Probably happier.

Kirbo had found a girl who actually liked him back, and had opened up his own bar in DC - it competed with Saint Elmo's for popular college spot. And Wendy had found a guy who seemed like a balance between Billy and Howie - very good looking, an artist, but without the wildness Billy had. Kevin was starting to believe that for some people love wasn't a bad thing. Billy had stayed in New York and ended up working as a session musician for a lot of big names. So he wasn't a star, it was better that he had steady work and his music. Kevin talked to him at least a couple times a week.

He worked his way up the ranks at the newspaper - he'd only worked another year on obituaries, and had worked on other stuff even then. He'd chosen not to go into political reporting - only partly because he didn't want to accidentally run into Alec at a rally, because wounds, even those that were healed over, could open too easily with the wrong word - it was weird that they didn't at social times, but Kevin never analysed it, he had too much else to concentrate on. He wrote in depth pieces on life, health crises, international incidents, and discoveries. He was happy enough with his work and his social life - he'd made some new friends too, even though he tended to gravitate to the old crowd, with the exception of Leslie.

He'd stopped dating women, not right after Leslie, he'd tried a few times after her. None had sparked anything more than some warm feelings, and he didn't want to settle. He started wondering if maybe Jules had a point - any completely heterosexual man would have at least made a pass at her. It wasn't that Kevin was particularly turned off at the notion of sex with a man, he'd just never found one he wanted to have sex with - well, there had been that time Jules had talked about him and Alec, but Alec was, as Jules had said, very, very straight. Admittedly there were people who'd say that about Kevin, but Alec was different.

Or so Kevin thought.

He and Kirbo and Alec had guys' nights a couple of times a year. It was the most they could handle being almost as rowdy and partying as they had been in college. Kirbo had gone home early, because there had been a crisis at the bar. Kevin had finished his drink, and gone to look for Alec. Unsurprisingly, he'd found him wrapped around a pretty young thing. Surprisingly, the pretty young thing hadn't turned out to be female. Kevin's jaw had dropped.

"Kevin, for goodness' sake, you'll catch flies," Alec said. The boy had moved off, onto what was presumably less complicated prey.

"That's a guy," Kevin said. "I know it's hard to tell sometimes."

"I knew he was a guy before we were in that dark corner," Alec responded. "Sometimes I walk on the other side. Hooked up with a couple one time, found out guys really know what they're doing when it comes to sucking cock, then tried it with a guy alone. It's not as complicated with men as it is with women. Men get the fuck and forget thing better than most women."

Kevin blinked. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Alec said, his tongue loosened by scotch and maybe being able to talk about it. "You ever try it? Jules was half-convinced you were gay back in the day."

"I know, remember Ron?" Kevin laughed.

"Not your type. Too... tall," Alec said. "Or something. And I'm not drunk enough for you to get away with it that easy - I want an answer, Kevin. Ever try it with a guy?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "But," he leaned in close, not willing to shout the details out over the music. "I have thought about it."

"Maybe you should've hooked up with me and Leslie back in the day. Maybe we'd all be together," Alec said. "Lost opportunity..."

Kevin pondered that. It was kind of a hot idea. But there was a tinge of nostalgia to it. It would never have really worked, not long term. "Yeah, but that would've meant you had to commit," he said. "You weren't ready then. Hell, I don't know if you're ready now."

"I don't know if I'm ready now," Alec said. "I'm not looking for it, I know that. But then I figured after Leslie got married, maybe I wasn't even looking for it back then. I was trying so hard to be what she wanted me to be... and I became a cheating bastard because I thought I could have it all. I don't cheat now. I'm a serial monogamist - the serial is very short sometimes - but I haven't cheated since Leslie. Haven't wanted to."

"I gave up dating women a couple years after. I figured out Leslie was only so hot to me because I knew I couldn't have her," Kevin said. He signalled for more drinks. "Which was a shitty thing to do to you."

"I hit you, we've got to be even by now," Alec said. "Let's drink to having grown out of being shitty to each other," he said when the drinks arrived.

"I'll drink to that," Kevin took a sip of his own scotch. "Damn, that's smooth."

"It's loud here," Alec said. "Want to go somewhere quieter?"

"We are totally lightweights compared to who we used to be," Kevin said. "We'd talk and shout over louder than this."

"Yes, but I want my throat to stay un-raw," Alec said as he dropped a couple of notes on the table, putting them under a glass.

"I'll get a cab," Kevin said. "Your place or mine?"

Alec grinned. "Why, Kevin... yours, I think."

Kevin laughed. "Right. Okay..." he did notice he didn't protest the idea. But it was a joke. Calling too much attention to it wasn't a good idea, he told himself.

The cab ride home was quiet, as if the topics were as intimate in front of one stranger as they had been in front of hundreds. Kevin hadn't let himself think about it, this was Alec, he'd known him so long and they'd already nearly lost each other over things with Leslie... and yet, he did want this. If Alec was serious and not joking, because he hadn't said in so many words that he wanted Kevin.

That particular question was solved when Alec pushed him up against the door and kissed him. Luckily on the closed side - he did have neighbours and it would be just his luck to have them look out right at the moment of his first kiss with a man... and that was when Kevin realised what was happening and turned his attention back to the moment. The feel of Alec's lips on his was driving him crazy. He wrapped his arms around Alec and sighed into the kiss.

"Just to let you know, we're not doing more than this tonight," Alec said as they separated. "There's too much we could lose, I want to know this is more than curiosity and scratching an itch."

It made sense, it really did, but Kevin's cock was screaming for attention. He nodded, though, because Alec was right.

"When'd you get so sensible anyway?" Kevin asked as they stumbled through the living room to the couch.

"When I nearly lost you and Leslie both," Alec replied. "I'm not letting this happen again. You could decide you're not even interested in more than kissing."

"True," though Kevin doubted it.

"Or we could find our friendship shatters completely," Alec looked scared of that.

"I know," Kevin said. "We'll take it slow."

"And you can imagine all kinds of things when you jerk off... maybe you'll tell me about them and they'll become reality later," Alec teased.

Kevin would have responded, but Alec's mouth was fastened over his again, and all he could do was moan.

They kissed for a very long time that night, and tumbled into bed together fully clothed - to remove temptation.

Kevin thought that at least they were one night down on how long it would take until they were ready for more.


End file.
